


Navigation Error

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [16]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Mystic Woods, Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Giant/Tiny, gianttiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: Silly story where the wizard Yonah lost his glasses and Princess Sophia helps him find them!
Series: Mystic Woods [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316





	Navigation Error

—

Sophia gripped onto the mess of black hair, tugging it this way and that. Yelling at the top of her voice. The room around her bounced and swung as the giant underneath her nervously made his way into the living room. A giant who was making no effort to keep his head level!

“AHHH LEFT! LEFT! BANK LEFT!”

“FUCK” Yonah bellowed as three of his right toes crunches into the side of the couch. On his good foot he hopped up and down howling in pain. Sophia would have fallen off if she had not wrapped herself tight in small braids.

“You didn’t bank left!”

“You tugged right!” he retorted.

She had. Like with a rudder on a boat she tugged the opposite direction she wanted to go. Whoops.

Yonah sat on the floor, nursing his tomato red toes. Which he could barely see. Not only were his glasses missing now his eyes were swimming in salty tears. The world was just fuzzy bloated puzzle pieces that may or may not be within arms reach. Or toes reach. Fuck that hurt.

“Tell me again why you can’t just magically find your glasses? Aren’t there locator spells? Summoning spells?”

“Unfortunately there are some items that are resistant. Socks, earrings, keys, the last pieces to puzzles, favorite quills, and fucking glasses!”

Using the braids tied to her waist and bracing her hand on his prominent nose, Sophia hung upside-down in front of Yonah’s face, choosing the right eye. Her nearly 5ft of braid flopped down to tickle his chin. He blew at it.

This close he could see her features. Still blurred thanks to the tears. At least they weren’t steaming, those could burn her. Instead he reached up and helped her keep her balance. Now she had one hand on his nose, the other on a finger. 

“Well, we’ve searched every other room in the tower, they have to be here!” she assured him.

“They’d better be! I can’t do shit without them! I can barely make it around my own house!”

Gingerly he stood up, using the couch to stabilize himself as he still couldn’t put his right foot down. Sophia scrambled back up onto his head to nestle into the soft locks, adjusting the braids to hold her close once more.

“So you agree we should take a break?” Yonah asked, feeling around the couch. He needed to put his feet up for a few minutes. He got a responsive pat to his scalp. He flopped down, confident Sophia was securely strapped to his head.

*CRUNCH*

“Oh don’t tell me” Sophia stopped untying herself.

Sitting up Yonah cautiously reached his hands in between the couch cushions.

“Well, good news and bad news,” he said, producing bent frames with jagged pieces of glass just barely hanging on.

“The good news is repair spells do work on glasses.”

“The bad news?”

“The bad news is I don’t have one stored in my staff, and I can’t cast one from scratch while blind. It requires components. So… *Ouch!*”

Like a car seat belt the braid around Sophia’s waist pulled taut as she tried to leap up. If cars existed in this world (Which they don’t).

But she ignored her mentors pain.

“I GET TO LEARN A REPAIR SPELL!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please comment


End file.
